


Just some meandering fluff

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barely a whiff of smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kravitz being a sap, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Disneyland, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: Kravitz and Taako talk about love.





	Just some meandering fluff

“You can’t fall in love with someone wearing a micky mouse hat. They look ridiclous.” Kravitz whined.

“The beating of my heart and the throbbing of my dick say otherwise my dude.” Taako responded. While he didn’t shrug, he winked, which was much less disruptive to their entanglement and means most of the same things from Taako.

Kravitz cringed.

Taako had such a way with words and such a habit of misusing it.

“What about, you Champ? When did you know you were on the Taako train?” Taako asked from ontop of Kravitz’s chest.

Kravitz grunted.

Pinpointing the moment you fell in love with someone should be impossible.

Taako had done it in five minutes.

He’d hummed at the question, and then he’d lounged atop Kravitz and run his hands all over him in the way he does when he’s thinking.

It’s an annoying process too, his touches range from salacious to awkward; his hands drifting from Kravitz’s crotch to pressing squarely into his face, wandering all between.

But now Taako was just laying across him, lax and occasonally running his fingers through Kravitz’s scalp.

It’s as close to patient as he gets.

Kravitz was staring at his face and Taako was laying with his eyes closed.

He opened them and Kravitz held his gaze for a moment before closing his own eyes.

For a little, he just enjoyed the warmth and the slightly crushing weight on his chest

And then he got back to thinking.

Taako said he fell in love with him when they went to Disney land.

In his own way, he’d said that watching Kravitz’s fear turning to joy as the rollercoaster they’d shared tipped over and dived towards the earth was “fucking amazballs”.

What about him? When had Kravitz been wonderstruck just watching this man?

His drunken dances late at night? The way he looked when he stepped out of the closet, dressed to the nines and, as he put it, “androginous as hell my man!”

No, Kravitz was starstruck too often, Taako seemed to be a bottomless bag of miracles and charming smiles.

Something else? Quiet love; a smile of the utmost pride when Taako opened up?

The flutter in his chest when Taako looked fondly at Angus?

When had all of it started?

Had he loved Taako when they’d first met and Taako had threatened to “eat your arms with a spoon you skeleton fucker”?

Not quiet.

Their first date, with both of them well dressed and quietly flirting?

Their second date, with Taako wasted and in a hoodie, Kravitz tipsy and in buisiness casual?

Their first kiss, on moonlit shores while naked?

“I don’t know.” Kravitz said, and he opened his eyes.

Taako was peering back at him, eyes like curious saucers.

Kravitz swallowed, but those eyes commanded the truth from him, no matter how half formed.

“I think I’ve always been in love with you. Or maybe I fall in love all the time. You smile, you dance, you make love, and you’re sweeter than anyone. I don’t know when I fell in love with you, but I’m glad I did.”

Taako blinked once.

His eyes seemed watery.

“Bit of a cop-out.” He said, and his voice was a little shaky.

Kravitz smiled and hugged Taako a little closer.

Taako tensed slightly and pushed back.

For a moment, Kravitz was afraid he’d said to much and gone too far.

He loosened his grip and Taako leaned up, pushing away with his hands.

“Still earned a blowy tho.” Taako said, eyes still wet and smile _overjoyed_.

The tension in the pit of Kravitz’s stomach evaporated.

He chuckled and Taako shoved a hands down his pants, intending to make good on his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> ha yeah im on tumblr and I take commission so hey whats up.


End file.
